The present invention relates to a protective casing, and more particularly to a protective casing for a pair of nail scissors.
A pair of conventional nail scissors 3 are shown in FIG. 6. Generally, a hole 30 is formed in a rear end of the nail scissors. While cutting nails, the nails cut by the nail scissors 3 will discharge and disperse everywhere. It is usually required to find and to collect the cut nails manually so that the cut nails can be thrown away. This wastes time.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional nail scissors.